Blackmail
by Lakeshine
Summary: Robin's gone, no one knows where, no one knows how. It's been a 6 months and the young hero is presumed dead, everyone is forced to move on but no one forgets despite his younger 'brother' stepping up to take his role. What will the Team do when exactly 6 months later a new villain appears? And just who is this Renegade?
1. Set-up

**Hey since I'm an idiot I started ANOTHER story *facewall* well it can't be helped... anyway I hope you all enjoy :)**

**P.S. this takes place during time skip with complete disregard of season 2**

**Disclaimer~ Young Justice and its characters are not mine -_-**

**Set-up**

**Kid Flash's POV**

"_Almost done._" Robin's voice says through the mind link as me and the rest of the Team guard the entrance. This mission had been surprisingly quite, either our stealth was improving or something was wrong. I look over at my buddy who was staring at the computer he was hacking in shock. _"Guy's it's a set-up we got..."_Suddenly there's an explosion to my left, throwing me to the ground and a loud alarm beings to ring.

"Guys we got to get out of here!" Robin yells over the alarm, standing up shakily from where he was thrown to the side. Miss. M was down, unconscious and was now being carried, bridal style by Superboy who was faltering slightly. I look around frantically for the rest of my team and let out a breath in relief as I see Zatanna, who was now sporting a huge gash on the side of her head, help up Artemis from the rubble. I stumble over to them, wincing; I must have twisted my ankle.

"You girls okay?" I shout over the noise as Kaldur pushes off a large piece of rubble from himself and Rocket.

"Fine" Zatanna mutters putting a hand to her head.

"I'm fine babe" Artemis says trying to step forward but tripping. Luckily I catch her before she hits the floor.

"Yeah sure ya are babe" I mutter scooping her up in my arms, I can now see her leg was twisted at an unnatural angle. I wince in sympathy; broken legs were a speedster's worst nightmare. "Damn it Arty you broke you're leg" I mutter.

"Thanks Baywatch I didn't notice" she remarks sarcastically throwing her arms arm my neck for a grip.

"Guy's let's go! That bomb was a distraction we need to get out now!" Robin yells typing away at his wrist computer.I run over as fast my hurt ankle permitted. Robin quickly looks us over, making sure everyone was there and leads the way out. Nobody questions the bird and we race after him. We turn a corner when I hear a scream from Zatanna.

"Ahhhhh!" she yells. We all turn to see humanoid black and orange robots grab the girl, whose head wound was bleeding worse. I look in front of us the see a huge clear glass door descending from the ceiling, didn't see that before. Robin notices it to, his eyes narrowing.

"Team go, get out of here!" he yells pulling out his eskrima sticks and charges the robots. I look to Kaldur who nods and we all run forward. I drop Artemis to the ground and Superboy does the same with his girlfriend as Robin attacks the robots. Kaldur and Superboy get under the door and strain to keep it off the ground.

"Kid Flash, Rocket go get Robin and Zatanna, we can't hold this open forever" Kaldur orders, sweat already starting to pour down his face. We both nod and zip back to our friends as Robin protected a semi-conscious Zatanna. I jump into battle beside my bud as Rocket grabs Zatanna and flies her back to the others.

"Come on guys!" Artemis yells. I glance back and see Superboy and Aqualad were faltering as Rocket bandages Zatanna's head. The magician didn't look so good, her head lolled too the side in unconsciousness.

"Rob let's go" I say grabbing his arm. He looks to me and nods, slamming another robot with his eskrima stick.

"Go I'll cover you" he orders. I nod and dash off Robin, covering my back. We're almost there, Robin now at my side, when a robot shoots me in my hurt leg. I fall forward with a yell of pain. "KF!" Robin yells turning around and running back. He jumps over me and kicks one of the advancing robot in the head, knocking it back into the others, sending them all to the floor. He then turns and helps me up, slinging my arm around his neck, and dragging me towards the others.

"Dude we aren't going to make it, not with all those robots behind us" I mutter as he flings batarangs over his other shoulder to stop the advancing robots.

"I know" Robin replies. He suddenly stops and throws me forward, sending my flying into Aqualad knocking him back. Superboy's arms give way and he's knocked back as the clear wall slams to the ground cutting us off from Robin.

"No Robin!" I yell pulling myself to my feet. I stumble over to the glass and slam my fists against it, Superboy joining me at my side. Robin is thrown into the glass by a robot, one of his eskrima sticks flying from his hand.

"Guys get out of here, this glass is unbreakable! Even Superman wouldn't be able to get through" He yells stumbling to his feet and throwing a handful of batarangs at the robots.

"No Robin we are not leaving without you!" I yell slamming my fists uselessly

"Go Arty, M'gann, and Zatanna need you, I'll find another way out" he says determinedly. I look over to the girls, Meg and Zee were still out and Artemis was clenching her teeth in pain as she tried to stand. I nod, seeing reason, and limp over to Arty picking her up again.

"Babe you're hurt I'll manage" Artemis protests.

"Not a chance Arty" I tell her turning back to Conner who wasn't letting up up on the wall. "Conner, M'gann needs you!" I yell at him. He stops rage in his features, but nods and gently picks his girlfriend. I look back to Robin who catches my gaze and smirks.

"Don't worry Walls I'll be fine!" he yells as Kaldur picks up Zatanna and Rocket hovers nervously nearby.

"You better be!" I yell back before he turns away, flipping over the robots heads and dashing the other way. I turn away to as he and the robots disappear in the direction we had come, guilt pricking my stomach. "Let's go guys" I say going as fast as I could with my hurt leg. Rocket flies ahead of us all being the least hurt.

"Come on guys we're almost there!" she yells. Suddenly I feel a tremor in the building and pour on the speed. _Just a bit farther._We step outside just as the building explodes sending us all fly forward. I lose my grip on Artemis and hit the ground hard, losing touch with the world on contact.

**Okay I think it's pretty obvious I have an obsession with cliffhangers... sorry bout that... Anyway please tell me what'cha think so far**

**REVIEW**

**~Lakeshine**


	2. Almost There

**Shoutouts too both Guests, Potter4me (you were right about the cliffy thing my friend ;) ), jasmine nightshade, ann b-010, guest that reads, Son of Erebus god of shadows, mixxi, Aguna, kool. spud and Brightpath2! That is all**

**Disclaimer~ *twitch* if it was mine I would NEVER cancel it. EVER!**

**Almost There**

**Robin's POV**

"Ahhhhh!" I hear my girlfriend yell. I turn to glance back and see robots had appeared from nowhere and where restraining her. I hear a faint noise in from of me a see a large glass door lowering from the ceiling. "_Not good" _I think narrowing my eyes, we needed to get out of here, but I was not leaving Zee. I make a split second decision.

"Team go, get out of here!" I yell pulling out my eskrima sticks and charging the robots. The rest of the Team runs the other way. I slam my eskrima sticks into one of the robots holding Zatanna and kick the other back. I quickly pull the girl behind me and drop in a fighting position as the robot's attack. I feel a whoosh of wind and Wally's suddenly at my side, protecting me from a robotic fist to the face. Meanwhile Rocket drops behind me and picks up Zatanna before zipping back to the other side of the door that Aqualad and Superboy were struggling to hold up. I knock another assailant back, saving Wally from a harsh blow.

"Come on guys!" I hear Arty's voice yell but I don't risk a look, tackling another one of the endless amount of robot's to the ground

"Rob let's go" Wally says catching my arm. I look at him and nod before slamming an eskrima stick into another robot.

"Go I'll cover you" I order. He nods and dashes away and I quickly swipe the legs out from under some of the robots before following. I catch up to his as we near the door, Superboy and Aqualad laboring to keep it up. I could tell it was a losing battle. _Come on just a bit farther..._ My hopes are dashed when I hear a yell of pain from my best friend. "KF" I yell turning immediately and jump over him kicking away an advancing robot, knocking away him and the ones behind him. I then kneel beside my friend and pull him to his feet, slinging his arm around my neck. I begin to drag him over to the others, I can tell at the rate we were going there was no way we would be able to make it in time.

"Dude we aren't going to make it, not with all those robots behind us" KF mutters giving up. I pull some more batarangs from my belt and throw them at the advancing robots. It didn't do much.

"I know" I reply same tone. I knew what I had to do. I spin and throw Wally forward, accidently hitting Kaldur and knocking him away from the door. Suberboy's arms give way and he falls back, the door slams down, cutting me of from my friends.

"No Robin!" I hear Wally yell, followed by two sets of hands pounding on the glass, as I turn to face the onslaught of robots. One slams into me and I fly back hitting the glass wall painfully, one of my eskrima sticks falling from my hand.

"Guys get out of here, this glass is unbreakable! Even Superman wouldn't be able to get through" I yell, gathering that much from the information I managed to obtain. I force my self to my feet and throw more batarangs at the robots, tying to keep them at bay.

"No Robin we are not leaving without you!" Wally yells, continuing to slam his fists uselessly against the glass. I had to get him to reason, there was no reason for us all to die.

"Go Arty, M'gann, and Zatanna need you, I'll find another way out" I say determinedly only half believing my own words. I see him nod in the corner of my eye and he goes over and picks up his girlfriend. SB however continues to bash the glass.

"Conner, M'gann needs you!" Wally yells at the clone. Thank god this gets through to the half Kryptonian and he stops his pounding on the unyielding glass and picks up his girlfriend. I fight of another robot, punching of its head and I catch Wally looking at me worriedly. I give him my famous smirk.

"Don't worry Walls I'll be fine!" I yell, happy to see Kaldur picking up Zatanna.

"You better be!" he responds and I turn away not wanting him to catch the flash of doubt that flitted across my face. Then they would never leave me behind. I flip over the bots head and race away, heading back to where we started, there had to be another way out of here.I dash around the corner, the bots hot on my tail, typing furiously on my holo computer. _There! _I spot another exit, on the far end of the building. That was my only chance. I dash around corner after corner, depleting any and all supplies from my belt in any attempt to slow down the hoard of robots after me. I had even throw my rebeather in a futile attempt to slow them down. It hadn't worked. I spot the door to the exit and my hopes soar, I was almost there. Naturally the universe need to throw this in my face because more robots appear from seemingly nowhere blocking my exit. I skid to and stop and duck as one takes a hit at me and then handspring backwards, using my feet to throw the machine over my head, into its swarm of copies. They all begin to close in on my and I drop into a fighting position. _I'm not going down without a fight. _ I didn't have to bother. A tremor shakes the building, knocking me of my feet and I barely have time to lift my cape above myself before the building comes crashing down around me.

**And again I'm evil with my obsession with cliffhangers... anyway please **

**REVIEW**

**~Lakeshine**

******(ps. there will be no updates to any of my stories next Saturday due to be forced to go to a church camp... on my birthday... on the finale of YJ second season... with no internet... yes I am bitter... so if there are any updates they will be Friday or Sunday)**


	3. Missing

**Thank you's to everyone who reviewed! (I would do shout outs but I'm to lazy right now) Hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer ****~ THEY CANCELED THE SHOW! I WOULD NEVER DO THAT! AND I WOULDN'T KILL WALLY! WALLY! WHY?!... no YJ is not mine...**

**Missing**

**Kid Flash's POV **

"Kid, Kid wake up!" I groan and crack my eyes open to see the worried face of my uncle peering down at me. "Bats he's awake!" my uncle yells helping me sit up.

"How are the others?" I groan looking around putting a hand to my head.

"Whoa easy there Kid you're banged up pretty bad after that explosion." Uncle Barry warns, putting a hand on my shoulder. I brush him of and stand, biting my tongue to contain the yell of pain thanks to my leg. I look at it and see the yellow material had been seared off, and the skin underneath was a bright red color. "Kid you're in no condition..." my uncle warns.

"Artemis? Robin?" I call ignoring him looking around. I let out a breath of relief when I spot Artemis with Green Arrow who was fixing up her leg. Conner and Megan we together with Martain Manhunter and Superman checking on them. Icon was checking on his protege who was still out and Black Canary was helping a wobbly Zatanna to her feet. Kaldur was talking to Batman, leaning on Aquaman for support. I stumble over to Batman and look up at him, worry in my eyes. "Bats where's Rob?" I ask. The Dark Knight turns to and gives me a glare for interrupting his conversation, but the glare is no where near as strong as it should be.

"We don't know Kid Flash, Robin is missing" I stumble back in shock, the entire team's head turn in shock towards the Bat, even Rocket who had just woken up. No this wasn't true.

"NO!" I yell slamming my fists against the Dark Knight's chest, shocking everyone. Uncle Barry dashes over to me, once again trying the 'hand on the shoulder' trick but I race away, ignoring the pain in my leg. I run over to the rubble and plunge my hands in the wreckage, pulling the rocks away. I had to find him. I see Superboy, Miss. M, Zatanna, and Rocket join in using there respective powers to try and find out youngest. However they all eventually turn away turn away in defeat. "How can you guys just give up?" I yell at them in anger throwing more rocks to the side, this was my fault, I shouldn't have left him, shouldn't have gotten shot in the leg! My hands were now bleeding profusely and Flash tries once again to stop me.

"Wally this isn't helping leave it to the League" he tries but I ignore him moving to another section. I had to find my best friend. I see my teammates watching me out of the corner of my eye, despair written on their faces. I see a flash of gold and move over to it, lifting up another piece up rubble and throwing it to the side. "No..." I gasp picking up my discovery. It was Robin's mask and utility belt, both objects lying in a pool of blood. Tears form in my eyes and I feel someones hand resting on my shoulder accompanied by a gasp. I turn around and see Artemis, her beautiful gray eyes filling with tears. I clutch the mask in my hands, dropping the belt, and I hug her, the rest of the Team coming over to join the hug, no one free of tears. Artemis coaxes me to release the bloody mask and I do so, watching it fall back into the pool of blood. Artemis and the other's then gently lead me away from the wreckage. I collapse to the ground once free from the remains of the building and the Team falls down beside me, all sobbing brokenly. I vaguely notice Batman walking over to the discarded mask, picking it up and clenching it in his fist.

"Bat's wait..." Superman says flying over to the Dark Knight.

"No," Batman growls. " I will find the monster who did this to my son. _And I will make him pay._"

**Robin's POV**

I groan as I come too. The first thing that hits me, _pain. _And lots of it. It felt like a building had fell on me, oh wait, one did.

"Why hello Robin, you put up quite a fight for someone so young" comes an unfamiliar voice. I force my head to rise and push myself into a sitting position and try and pinpoint the voice.

"Who are you?" I groan looking around wildly in the darkness, there was only a small circle around me. I was unrestrained, not that that mattered, because it didn't take a genius to find out I was hurt pretty bad, and I had no clue where I was.

"My name is Deathstroke, but please feel free to call me _Master" _says the voice as the owner steps into the light...

**Hmmmmmm can I write a chapter without a cliffhanger? I'm seriously starting to doubt it... anyway please **

**REVIEW**

**~Lakeshine**


	4. New Hope

**Thanks for all the amazing feedback guys! I'm glad you are all enjoying this! Shout outs too anyone who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer ****~ Nope, zip, nada... that is what I own (other than this storyline) **

**New Hope**

**Artemis's POV **

I sit with the rest of the Team, now back at the Mountain. This was a thousand times worse then the Failsafe simulation The TV was on displaying static but no one cared, everyone was to caught up in their own minds. Conner was one of the arm chairs, holding M'Gann and she sobbed, tearlessly into his chest, her tears having long ago run dry. Zatanna sat alone in the corner, muttering to herself, looking ten times worse than she did when she lost her dad. And this time there was no Robin to pull her out of it. Rocket was with Kaldur on the big couch, the newest couple trying to provide each other comfort. I was the most worried about Wally though. He hadn't said a word since getting to the Mountain and refused to eat despite his Uncle's pleading. Said uncle and all the other Leaguers, with the exception of Batman, were in the Watchtower 'discussing' the events of the failed mission. The Bat was still at the scene as far as I knew, searching for the body... I let out a choked sob bringing my legs up to my body and burying my face in them. Robin had saved our lives; those robots would have overwhelmed us had he not held them off. I f only I hadn't broken my damn leg, I was so useless there, I could've done something but now, Robin, the little brother I had never had... he was gone...

"Recognized Batman 01, Batgirl B10 **(A/N I'm aware that in second season her number is something else, I just don't care)**, Robin II B11." the computer announces. I lift my head up slowly, my team mirroring my action, with the exception of Wally and Zatanna. Batman stalks into the Lounge a vaguely familiar red head in a modified Batsuit on one side and a angry young looking boy on the other, dressed in a Robin suit.

"Batman what's going on? Who are your companions?" Kaldur asks looking at the Dark Knight from beside Rocket.

"This is Batgirl and Robin" Batman replies gruffly. I let out a gasp of shock, in unison with some of my teammates. How could Batman replace Robin so fast? I was just about to jump up and confront him but he holds up his hand in a pacifying gesture. "I did not replace Robin, this is his younger brother of sorts and he's going to help us find Robin." Batman says reading our minds. This snaps Zatanna out of her state.

"Fi..find him?" the magician stutters looking up. "He's... he's alive?" she asks hoping trickling into her tear stained eyes. This is when Wally decides to break out of his trance, but his isn't a positive break out.

"Alive?! How could he be alive?! You saw the blood, no one could have survived that" Wally yells, his voice dying down to a whisper " He said he would get out..." he says so quite I doubt even Conner heard it.

"Shut up Wally!" the mysterious kid yells angrily. "Di.. Robin isn't dead! Batman didn't find a body! He had to have gotten out!" Batgirl steps forward and lays a hand on the shoulder of the fuming teen giving him a pointed look. He calms down slightly crossing his arms, and giving my boyfriend a death glare.

"Wallace no body was found which means Robin's alive until proven otherwise, now let's go we are going to we are going to go find him" Batman says turning away and stalking away, the other Robin following.

"I'm sorry about them, they're just both really worried, we all are" Batgirl apologizes following after the other Bats. I exchange glances with my teammates , to see hope and determination mirrored in their eyes.

"Let's go find Robin" I say forcing myself to my feet. Wally zips to my side to support me and the rest of the team joins me, supporting each other. Injures could wait until later, it was time to find our birdie.

**Robin's POV**

_"My name is Deathstroke, but please feel free to call me Master" says the voice as the owner steps into the light._

I glare up at the mysterious man. He was dressed in a black clothing that looked like it was lined Kevlar He had orange armored plates on his legs and forearms and gray armor on his he wore a mask with a single eye hole. The mask was half black, half orange, the orange side being the side he could see from.

"And what makes you think I'll ever call you Master?" I growl, wracking my brain for information on Deathstroke. I remember a file I had read in the League data base mentioning him. Fro what I knew he was a mercenary and one of the best, there was no way I would ever work for him.

"Oh well you see _Robin _we wouldn't want anything bad to come to your friends now would we? Or you're guardian?" he says. Suddenly holograms pop up around me showing Wally's and his uncle's houses, Artemis's apartment, Daily Planet, the Kents house in Smallville, Wayne Manor... all kinds of places of importance to those of the League.

"What? How did you know?" I growl forcing myself into a crouch. I just then realize the lack of my mask and utility belt. The man laughs mockingly.

"Why Robin there is no need for that, as long as you cooperate no one gets hurt." the villain says. I growl, nobody threats my family. I leap at him, my fist extended, but the mercenary grabs it, lightning quick, and throws my already battered body into a wall. I let out a yell of pain as my back and head collide with the wall. I fall in a heap at his feet and try to kick out at him but he jumps back, and delivers a fierce kick to my head. I try to block him but he continues to land blow after blow on my small frame. I think I'm going to pass out when he finally stops and allows me to pull myself to my feet, still glaring at him. I prepare myself to try again but his words stop me "Now, now Robin, remember I know who all your friends are, push me too far and one by one they will disappear never to be seen again" I stop glancing at the video feeds of my friends' homes. I allow my arms to fall to my side limply.

"What do you want?" I growl not letting the glare leave my face.

"I want you to become my apprentice Robin, to follow in my footsteps" Deathstroke announces like I had won the lottery. "and if you don't you can say bye to your friends." he says to emphasize his point he pulls a detonator and pushes it. I watch in horror as Wally's house suddenly explodes.

"NO!" I yell launching myself at the mercenary who catches me and throws me back to the ground.

"Don't worry I made sure his parents were out somewhere but next time they won't be be so lucky." he threatens. I look at the crater that used to be my best friend's house and back to the mercenary.

"Fine I will join you... _Master"_

**Robin joined the darkside... *tear* and Deathstroke doesn't call him Dick or Richard, even though he knows his ID (remember Wayne manor?) because well he just doesn't! Richard Grayson and Robin are like two different people and Slade/ Deathstroke views them as such. And not too much of a cliffy here! Yay me?**

**REVIEW**

**(please) **

**~Lakeshine**

**(also I have a new pole so please check it out and my updating will be affected because I was banned from my laptop...)**


	5. Without a Trace

**Hey all, I'M BAAAAACK! Lol so anyway shout outs to mixxi, Stronger123, KatsaysGirlsruleYJ, Guest that reads, Brightpath2, Remmy18, randomkitty101, Millie-the-Best, and StellaCartoonlover! You guys are great :)  
**

**Disclaimer****~ YJ and its amazing people aren't mine... :(**

**Without a Trace**

**Batgirl POV's**

Nothing. We couldn't find anything, no trace of the first Robin's whereabouts. I can feel the frustration, anger, and hopelessness radiating of those around me. I felt all of those feeling myself, no trace of my best friend. _"Dick where are you?" _I ask silently looking upwards at the star filled sky as I stood with the Team, Jason, and Bruce in the rubble of the building. I was regretting not accepting the invitation to join the team of young heroes more and more as we searched, maybe if I was here I could have made a difference. But I had turned it down out of jealousy, not wanting to meet those who were taking up more of Dick's time so I couldn't see him, to meet her his _girlfriend. _I remember the hurt look on his face when I had rejected his invite and I felt guilt rise in my stomach. I look around at his teammates, who were searching signs of him despite their injures. I wanted to hate them from the moment I had stepped into the Mountain, for getting Dick in this situation, but I couldn't seeing their grief stricken faces, and now how they refused to give up. I couldn't hate them only myself for not being there for him. _"Dick I promise, I'll do everything I can to find you and fix this, I'll join the team"_

"Hey Batgirl are you alright?" I hear a voice snapping me from my trance.

"What yeah Robin," the name felt like poison in my mouth, a horrible betrayal "I'm fine" I lie gazing down at Jason. The kid may act like he was untouchable, invulnerable but I could tell the disappearance of Dick was affecting him.

"Sure ya are" he remarks sarcastically gazing at the other heroes. We start to move rubble again, we he stops giving me a serious look. "Barbra? he asks nervously, keeping his voice low.

"What's up Jay?" I ask, same level of volume. I throw the piece of building aside and look at him.

"Is Dick really okay?" he asks his voice uncharacteristically vulnerable.

"I'm sure he's fine Jay, he's Robin right? First partner and the Boy Wonder?" I reassure him, trying to keep my own doubt in check. Jason looked so small in the Robin suit despite being taller then Dick. The 12 year old? didn't carry himself with the same confidence Dick did, does, likely because of the situation. Another dead giveaway that was not well, Jason has also been a cocky, sarcastic, violent person due to his upbringing and this quiet, sullen, serious side of him was so... wrong it screamed trouble.

"That he may be but he's human too Barbara, just human" Jay responds looking down. I give his shoulder a quick squeeze,noticing the blood my hand left behind on his suit. At that moment Bruce walks over to us and gives us both a look, before following with a small shake of his head that said more then any words could.

"He's not here and there is no move evidence beside the blood, we need to look elsewhere to find out who took him" Bruce says loudly so to spread to everyone else who was searching with us. The Team stops were they are, dropping the rubble, looking defeated, using each other for support due to their injures.

"But what will we do now?" Wally asks, looking the 2nd worse out of all his teammates, the girl with raven hair, Zatanna, taking first just standing there looking shocked and on the verge of breaking down.

"You will perform on missions as usual with Batgirl and Robin filling in for the meantime as I search for Robin" Bruce replies.

"What no way, we want to help!" Yells the archer, standing close to Wally, using him as a crutch. Her name was Artemis I think.

"You will be helping, the Team will be assisting us," Bruce says gesturing to Jay and I, "in Gotham so I have more time to search and I will keep you posted." Artemis opens her mouth to say more but Bruce silences her with a glare. "This matter is closed, Batgirl, Robin with me " Bruce says turning away and leading the two us us to the Batwing, leaving the Team to take their red ship, Bio-ship if I heard correctly. We board swiftly, taking of the moment we sit and I pull down my cowl allowing myself to become Barbara, the other two doing the same becoming their respective identities.

"Bruce?" I ask. The playboy, billionaire turned vigilante glances to me. "What are we going to tell Alfred?"

**Zatanna's POV**

Numbness sets in, paralyzing me as Batman calls off the search. My head still throbbing with my injury but the pain there did nothing to compare to the pain in my heart, if I hadn't gotten hurt Robin would be fine, laughing next to me on the couch as the Team celebrated the mission with a movie and popcorn. I feel a gentle pull on my arm, Rocket, and allow my friend to lead me to the Bio-Ship, instantly gravitating for a seat in the corner, sitting there and staring out the window listlessly, pulling my knees to my chest. I feel the burning stares of worry from my teammates but ignore them, trying not to cry. _Not yet Zatanna, wait until you're alone. _The ship lifts up from the ground, soaring through the sky only serving as a farther reminder as the one missing, he loved the air. My gaze shifts to his empty seat for an instant and I immediately wished I hadn't, nausea filling me at the sight of it, my gaze going back to the bright blue of the sky in an instant. White clouds dot here and there and I find the exhaustion finally setting into my bones, weighing on my eyelids. Another glance to the TEam confirms I wasn't the only one, Artemis using Wally as a pillow as they both dozed however before I can join them we reach the base and the couple perk up, leading the trudge out of the ship, the blonde and red head to the couch joined by Kaldur, Conner to the training room, M'Gann to the kitchen Raquel following to help leaving me a clear way to my room which I head to swiftly, unlocking the door and re-locking it behind me before collapsing onto my bed and sobbing my heart out. "I'm sorry Robin, I'm so sorry" I think aloud before passing out from the trauma of the last missions events.

**Okay the explosion at Wally's house will be covered next chapter, in the timeline we can say it just happened or will happen in the very near future, anyway please, please **

**REVIEW**

**~Lakeshine**


End file.
